<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sage of Six Young Paths by MoonLightSkies16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223529">Sage of Six Young Paths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightSkies16/pseuds/MoonLightSkies16'>MoonLightSkies16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically everyone is gonna be here, F/M, Gen, I got this idea off the top of my head, Multi, Sage of Six Paths!Naruto, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, The timeline is wonky, all canon ships but theyre done differently, allied shinobi nations, seventh great ninja war, so please just bear with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightSkies16/pseuds/MoonLightSkies16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone with half a brain knows the mythical tale of the Sage of Six Paths. How the man, older and wiser than any other being, was the one who put the moon in the sky. Was the one that created ninshu and the one who created the infamous tailed beasts. But, what if there was a fact left out of that tale? What if, during the Seventh Great Ninja War, an unknown outside source summoned the great Sage? And what if the most powerful man in history... was actually a 17 year old boy, named Naruto.</p><p>WARNING: Major AU and I'm writing this mostly for fun. Though it CAN be taken Seriously. All canon pairings, but their all slow and eventual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The timing in this story is really wonky so I'll explain it at the end of this chapter.</p><p>This is an AU and I'm writing it for fun but it can be read seriously. Also, all canon pairings but their all slow burn and not until way later, so they're all gonna be platonic for now.</p><p>(there's a really long AN at the end so beware.)</p><p>~Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~*Prologue*~</strong>
</p><p>Naruto Uzumaki's life wasn't really one that was worthy of being written in any history books.</p><p>From what he was told, his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, died due to protecting him from the Kyubi's claws, and that just before they died, his father, who also happened to be the Fourth Hokage, sealed the tailed beast into Naruto, in order to keep the village safe.</p><p>At least, that's what he was told. And Naruto deduced that, even if his own father <em>did </em>intentionally seal the demon within him, he never intended for his son to be shunned by majority of the village. But it happened anyway, and for nearly all of his rather short life, Naruto was left with no friends.</p><p>Despite that, however, he always managed to keep his naturally vibrant personality and was able to move past the village's hatred towards him.</p><p>The young boy also had a goal.</p><p>His goal was to become the greatest ninja he could be. To prove everyone wrong and to gain respect from the people that treated him like a disease.</p><p>But, alas, his dream was cut short by an unexpected sickness that mainly affected jinchuriki. The illness attacked the victim's chakra points until there was nothing left, and then the remaining tailed beast chakra would eat away at the subject from the inside out. Inevitably killing them.</p><p>And so, at the tender age of 6, Naruto Uzumaki's life came to an end.</p><p>However, before he died, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, told him who his parents were and how they died. And he also told the boy how much he was loved by them. And with that, the boy passed away satisfied at the knowledge that he was once loved.</p><p>There was no funeral, but after the boy's death, the Third decided to reveal Naruto's heritage to the village hidden in the leaves. As a result, everyone that resided in the village felt regret at their own wrong doings and decided to apologize to the boy at his grave. But soon after his death, he was again long forgotten.</p><p>No, his life was not one that was worthy of being written in a history book.</p><p>But his life after his 'death' sure was.</p><hr/><p>As he gained consciousness, his eyelids drifted open, only to snap them back shut as bright white light assaulted them.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>Ignoring the stinging in his eyes, the boy decided to try again.</p><p>Slowly this time, he opened them once more. Gradually, his eyes adjusted to the light, and as a result, made him more and more curious of where he was.</p><p>White surrounded him. There were no walls, there was no floor, it was lacking any type of entrance or exit, to the boy, this place was just... here.</p><p>"Ah, I see you're finally awake, young one." A gruff voice called.</p><p>The voice, it was male, echoed throughout everything, never once giving away the voice's owner's location. The boy, went rigid and sat up as quickly as he could, accidentally making himself dizzy at the sudden action.</p><p>"Wha-where are you?" The child said, light grasping his head with his right hand to ease the dizzy spell as his left held his small body upright.</p><p>"I'm right here, child." The voice said, only this time, it was coming from his right.</p><p>Whipping his head around, another bad idea seeing as he was still wobbly from the last stunt he pulled, the boy's clear blue eyes widened in surprise and fear at the sudden figure right in front of him.</p><p>"W-who are you? Where are we! Why am I here! I died didn't I!" Questions spouted out of the boy's mouth, one after another and faster than even the man in front of him could understand, strength and experience be darned.</p><p>"Calm down, child. I mean to bring you no harm. Only knowledge and an offer." The old man raised his hand as a sign for the boy to stop his panicked antics. And only after the boy calmed down did he realize that this old man in front of him had horns on his head and was... floating? Why was he floating? And what's up with his eyes? Why do they look like red onions?</p><p>"Allow me to introduce myself, I was going to do it earlier, but I was interrupted," the boy's cheeks flushed slightly at that, "My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but I am more well known as the Sage of Six Paths. May I ask for yours, boy?"</p><p>The child tilted his head in confusion, "My what?"</p><p>Hagoromo sighed, "Your name, young one."</p><p>"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice ta' meet ya-! Uhhh- jiji-sennin!"</p><p>The old sage mentally face palmed at the absurd nickname the child gave him. No matter how many years he's been around, Hagoromo doesn't think he'll ever truly understand youth. And from the looks of it, this child will be very difficult to teach. Sage of Six Paths or not, informing and preparing this child for what was to come will probably be even harder than defeating the Jubi.</p><p>Well, It's not like there's much time left anyway, might as well get to work on this boy now.</p><p>"Alright my child, listen closely now, for I have a story to tell and it's a very important one. Isn't that right...Kurama."</p><p>"Kurama?" The boy asked, clearly confused, because his name wasn't Kurama! It was Naruto!</p><p>A few seconds passed before deep laughter was heard. Though, instead of being filled with hatred and anger like Hagoromo expected, it sounded exhausted and sad.</p><p>"<em><strong>I never thought I'd see you again... old man</strong>."</em></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right-o! That's the prologue! This first chapter was a bit rushed and was really short because this is just an idea I got off the top of my head. This entire story won't be ridiculously long, I don't know how long it will be, but I can assure you all that it probably wont be 100 chapters long.</p><p>Anyway, the timeline is all wacky here, so let me explain. Naruto is still fourth's son, but he's the only one of any of his friends born during the fourth/third hokage's reign.</p><p>Everyone else will be born during the 7th hokage's rule, who will just be a random OC. Tsunade will be the 8th hokage because, instead of the sanin being the third's students, they'll be the 7th's. So everything will be the except Kakashi's teacher not the hokage, but she was still a very strong kunoichi. Obito is still gonna turn to the dark side cause of Rin's death, of course Madara won't be there, but someone who carries Madara's will, will be there.</p><p>Tsunade will also be related to Hashirama, but instead of granddaughter, she's his great-great granddaughter and she's only ever seen him in pictures and heard about him in stories, but she will still gamble because I think that his gambling habit would've been passed down throughout the generations.</p><p>The Jinchuriki will be the same basically the entire story will be the same except the entire Sasuke thing, I'll go into detail on that later, but Naruto and Sasuke are still gonna be Ashura and Indra's reincarnates and they'll still form a brother-like bond. Honestly, I'm excited to start this story. I really wanna see where this goes and I want you guys to come along with me. The updates will be really slow btw, so don't wait too long for them.ing else will fall into place as the story continues, bye bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter had been unfinished in my drafts for a while and I needed something to take my mind off of my most recent mistake so, I'm here with Gaara's POV. Also, I want to keep what happened with Kurama and Naruto a secret for as long as I can. At least until the war.</p><p>An im posting this first, my naruhina oneshot. mainly because the oneshot aint even finished yet.</p><p>i gave myself free reign over more stories than I can handle. Should I delete some that I havent updated at all and wait until Im done with my main ones and then start over again?</p><p>Lmk!</p><p>Also, don’t pay attention to the second note at the end, that was for the first chapter explaining how the timeline works.</p><p>~Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>The first time he met <em>him </em>was a little after Shukaku decided to make it's precense within him a littke bit more known.</p><p><em>His </em>appearance was unexpected and uncalled for. It had scared Gaara Yuzawa at first, made him think he had <em>two </em>monsters inside his head, but <em>he </em>made sure to let Gaara know that, that wasn't the case.</p><p>
  <strong>~*Flash Back*~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gaara, you're aware of what you are, are you not?" asked the Rokudaime Kazekage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, father." Gaara answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good, I have a task for you," Gaara waited for his father to continue, "You will attempt to communicate with the beast, for purposes I will not disclose at this time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After hearing this, Gaara was reluctant to accept the task, but an order from the Kazekage is absolute. <strong>Especially </strong>if the Kazekage also happens to be your father. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Understood, father. I will try to contact it as soon as possible."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Apparently trying to contact a Biju while not being in a state of unconsciousness is a lot harder than Gaara could've bargained for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It takes a collective 5 hours to get into a semi-suitable meditative state -because the kid is 6, cut him some slack-, it take another 2 in order to reach his, what Uncle told him, 'mindscape'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara didn't know what he was actually expecting when he entered his mindscape, but it certainly wasn't a large, dimly lit, humid, sewer-like room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was just grateful it didn't smell like what he imagined an actual sewer would smell like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn't take long for the boy to spot the ichibi. (It's as tall as a building, of course it won't be hard to find.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And even though Gaara has prepared numerous times to one day face the beast, it didn't stop the fact that he was still incredibly frightened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Sh-Shukaku!" Gaara whispered to himself before forcing his nerves to the curb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sand tanuki, having heard the boy's whisper, turned around to face his most recent container.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Well well well! Lookie who we have here!" </strong>Shukaku cackled, scaring the red-head to no end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bijuu hadn't even done anything to Gaara, and yet, he can't help but tremble before the beast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Father only told me to come in contact with the Shukaku, he never told me what to do after that though! What do I say? What CAN I say?' Thought Gaara as he raked through his mind for an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Eh?! Not even gonna talk, kid?!" </strong>Accused the tailed beast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C'mon now Shukaku! You're scaring him! Can't you tone it down a bit?" Came an unfamiliar voice. It echoed throughthe room, bounced off the walls, created small ripples inthe water. The voice sounded surprisingly young, maybe a little older than Gaara himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Who said that?! Who dares speak to me that way?!" </strong>Shouted the giant tanuki, looking around for the culprit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm right here, y'know!" whined the childish voice from behind Gaara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both occupants snapped their heads to the third party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hiya guys! Nice seein' you here!" the voice, no, the <strong>boy </strong>said cheerily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"A child... What's another child doin' here, eh?" </strong>Questioned the Ichibi.</em>
</p><p>'<em>What is he doing here? Don't tell me... I hold TWO beings in me!' Gaara thought, eyes growing a bit misty at the thought.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oh nothing, jiji-sennin sent me here! He said that since I was done with the basics of my training, I could move onto the next step! Oh! By the way! No, I'm just passing through, your only the jinchuriki of that big guy." the blond boy assured, while pointing at the tanuki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shock was written on Gaara's face as he looked at the boy in front of him. Had he read his mind? How did he know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're pretty easy to read, y'know. One look at you and I can tell what you're thinking. Pretty cool, huh?" he explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway, I'm Naruto! What's your name!" the boy, Naruto, asked while making him way over to Gaara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, m-my name is Gaara Yuzawa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san." The red-head introduced himself, bowing down in greeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Woah wait, you don't gotta do that Gaara-san! Just 'Naruto' is fine!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ya can't just ignore me, little brats!" </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y'know what, I think we should go somewhere a little quieter before I continue my training." As soon as Naruto said that, the scenery changed to something akin to outer space.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-where are we?" Gaara stuttered, startled by the sudden change.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're in <strong>my </strong>mind scape."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Such a pretty place for a mind scape.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aww! Thank you, Gaara-san!" Naruto thanked him, "Now, I want you to meet someone, since this is also kinda the first step for my goal." Having said that, a tall, humanoid figure began to take shape behing Naruto. The glistening stars merging and twisting in order to make the desired being.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gaara, this is Kurama!" Naruto stated happily as the stars finally dulled and revealed... the <strong>Kyubi </strong>of all things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Naruto, I can speak for myself, you know that right? Or is your brain so small that you can't seem to remember?" </strong>The Kyubi, who was apparently named Kurama, teased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, come on, of course I remember, but it sounds better if I do it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Pleh! Once a brat, always a brat." </strong>The fox muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kurama!" Naruto whined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Gaara was on the verge of nearly passing out. Just like with the Ichibi, just the precense of the Kyubi was overbearing. He swayed on his feet as he tried to stay concious. This was too much for a 6 year old.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Woah, Gaara, you ok?" asked Naruto, voice laced with worry, as he grabbed onto the red-head's shoulders to steady him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Kid, I think that Shukaku's brat is waking up. He's been in that meditative state for, what, an hour now? He's reaching his limit, and with as many shocks as he's experienced today, it's no surprise that he'd wake up eventually." </strong>Kurama told Naruto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh. Well, Gaara, you're always free to come here if you want to!" Naruto proposed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, how?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just go into your mind scape and I'll meet you there! Anytime you want, ok?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara nodded tiredly as his eyes suddenly became a hundred pounds heavier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll see you later, Gaara!" Said boy's world faded after that.</em>
</p><hr/><p>After that one encounter, Gaara had gone to see Naruto once a week at the least.</p><p>Over the years, the blond had become, by all standards, Gaara's best friend and was the only thing keeping him sane when faced with a world of endless ridicule.</p><p>However, the youngest Yuzawa couldn't help but wish that Naruto was still alive.</p><p>Gaara had learned a while ago that Naruto had died about 50 years ago, during the reign of the third and fourth hokages.</p><p>He had been sad at first, learning that Naruto was no longer part of the physical world. But his friend reassured him that his time on Earth wasn't quite done and that he still had lots to do. And, even if Gaara didn't know exactly what he meant by that yet, it gave him hope that he would see Naruto in person one day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As yall can see, I made Gaara a little different from canon. Why? He has a better seal now, which means that the Ichibi's ramblings don't affect Gaara nearly as much as they did in og naruto. I also make Shukaku a little different too! A little less talkative, but still pretty whiny. He doesn't have too big of a role here.</p><p>I'm working on editing chapter 4 for Silver Clouds, but it's over 5,000 words long at the moment so it'll take at least a day to finish, I'm also getting started on my one-shot, and as for the suggestion of deleting the stories that I don't update anymore, please let me know! I can't decide!</p><p>All the beginning chapters for this fic will be kinda short until we get to the war and the stuff after, btw.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right-o! That's the prologue! This first chapter was a bit rushed and was really short because this is just an idea I got off the top of my head. This entire story won't be ridiculously long, I don't know how long it will be, but I can assure you all that it probably wont be 100 chapters long.</p><p>Anyway, the timeline is all wacky here, so let me explain. Naruto is still fourth's son, but he's the only one of any of his friends born during the fourth/third hokage's reign.</p><p>Everyone else will be born during the 7th hokage's rule, who will just be a random OC. Tsunade will be the 8th hokage because, instead of the sanin being the third's students, they'll be the 7th's. So everything will be the except Kakashi's teacher not the hokage, but she was still a very strong kunoichi. Obito is still gonna turn to the dark side cause of Rin's death, of course Madara won't be there, but someone who carries Madara's will, will be there.</p><p>Tsunade will also be related to Hashirama, but instead of granddaughter, she's his great-great granddaughter and she's only ever seen him in pictures and heard about him in stories, but she will still gamble because I think that his gambling habit would've been passed down throughout the generations.</p><p>The Jinchuriki will be the same basically the entire story will be the same except the entire Sasuke thing, I'll go into detail on that later, but Naruto and Sasuke are still gonna be Ashura and Indra's reincarnates and they'll still form a brother-like bond. Honestly, I'm excited to start this story. I really wanna see where this goes and I want you guys to come along with me. The updates will be really slow btw, so don't wait too long for them.ing else will fall into place as the story continues, bye bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>